Cortinas
by helmi satu
Summary: A Mizuki Ashiya se le diagnosticó una 'disociación metal', debido a una caída desde un auto. Ashiya no es capaz de reconocer muchos hechos de su pasado, además de ignorar el hecho de que es una mujer. Conocerá a muchos chicos de su instituto, Sano será uno de los más cercanos, además ella entablará una especial relación con su ex-terapeuta Hokuto
1. El condominio y las calles

Sinopsis:

_"A Mizuki Ashiya se le diagnosticó una 'disociación metal', debido a una caída desde un auto. Ashiya no es capaz de reconocer muchos hechos de su pasado, además de ignorar el hecho de que es una mujer. Conocerá a muchos chicos de su instituto, Sano será uno de los más cercanos, además ella entablará una especial relación con su ex-terapeuta Hokuto"_

* * *

Las dimensiones de la pantalla del televisor, que se encontraban en la sala de estar, eran enormes. Adecuada para una familiar nuclear con sonrientes hijos, realidad que estaba muy distante de todos estudiantes de Gakuen Osaka que vivían en dicho condominio independiente. Ahora, ellos se encontraban en una parte de la primera planta del edificio, reservado únicamente para esos estudiantes. Se había habilitado aquel lugar, ya que los apartamentos en donde vivían los estudiantes eran estrechas y solo alcanzaba lo básico para sobrevivir. Habían otros inquilinos en vivían en otras secciones, que estaban apartados de los jóvenes.

Namba Io, mujer de presuntuosas cejas, se encontraba sentada su comedor privado, digna maestra de etiqueta social, excepto cuando abría la boca. Aún así se le respetaba como a una maestra, ya que la mayoría de muchachos no eran temerarios para enfrentarle a su gigante temperamento.

—Nakatsu, muchacho estúpido—

—¿Sucede algo?, Io-sensei —Kayashima Taiki, el chico fantasma, se encontraba sacando algunos cereales de la alacena, él y todos los demás tenían la obligación de llamarla así, ya que ella se mostraba como una mujer joven y guapa.

—Ayer se estrenó un mini-drama sobre fútbol, lo sé porque él se pasó dos semanas conversando sobre eso, así que supongo que debe haber hecho un agasajo ayer por la noche. Las palomitas de maíz, la harina, la mantequilla y otras reservas se han esfumado justo el día de ayer—

—¿Quiere que lo llame?— respondió neutralmente, ya que el únicamente mostraba interés en los hechos paranormales, muchos de sus compañeros temían su aura misteriosa, pero eso no le impedía ser una persona agradable y amistosa.

—sí, hazlo—

Nakatsu se rascaba la cabeza, era algo como hábito suyo, cuando oyó la voz de su compañero, el amigo de las almas, tuvo que retroceder, ya que estaba en pasillo, para dirigirse al comedor privado de Io-sensei, que estaba un tanto escondido entre la cocina y el jardín trasero.

—¿Me necesitan Io-sensei o tus almas?—

— ... —

Kayashima mantuvo su rostro neutral mientras que procedía a separar sus cereales preferidos en un tazón blanco.

—Me imagino que usted me llamó, Io-sensei...— Nakatsu enfocó sus ojos en la pared para evitar pensar en el regaño que le daría la casera, Io-sensei. Porque únicamente, ella le llamaba para reclamarle alguna cosa, nunca le hablaba de nada positivo, todo eso pasaba por la personalidad del rubio.

Io-sensei lo miró crudamente y le hizo una mueca con sus dedos para que se acercase a su juego de comedor rojo, estilizado y de grandes patas.

—Evadiré el hecho de preguntarte si tú has sido la persona que ha gastado los ultimas reservados que teníamos de mantequilla y sal—

— ... —Nakatsu colocó sus manos sobre la mesa roja, conste que no era capaz de cruzarle por la mente mostrar superioridad contra aquella mujer, aunque su pose mostraba que estaba aburrido por las palabras de Namba Io.

—Hoy te toca las compras en el mercadillo—Namba Io le entregó una lista con unas escasas compras que tenía que hacer. —He acordado que dejaremos un intervalo de tiempo para comprar la mayor parte de las reservas entre cada grupo de chicos, así que solo necesito que uno valle al mercadillo— Nakatsu estaba atendiendo. —Nakatsu, en este caso, toma a esto como un castigo ya que no me hiciste recordar el horario de aquel drama que sintonizaron ayer en la televisión—

—¡EHHH!, ¡¿Solo por eso?!—Eso era inesperadamente extrañado, su humor solía ser incómodo y cruel, y si situaciones como estas estarían pasando, solo podría ser que esa vieja ha conseguido a un hombre.

—Niño estúpido, ¡Ahora ve!, utiliza tú bicicleta. Si no te perderás el segundo capítulo del drama

—Se llama: ''Sueños que traspasan el arco''— Nakatsu habló refiriéndose a su drama favorito

—¡Que título tan absurdo!, solo lo veo porque allí trabaja Akiha, además de fotógrafo es un excelente actor...—La mujer sacó un cigarrillo y como si te tratase de una modelo, lo prendió sensualmente... Ella era muy vanidosa.

—Bien, bien... Iré al supermercado, aún tengo que lavar mis camisetas ya que llevan demasiado tiempo sin lavarlas...— Nakatsu, posiblemente no pensó en sus palabras, el no quería quedar como un puerco que no lava su ropa a tiempo

—Eso es repugnante— Hablo Io-san moviendo sus lentes de descanso mientras leía su agenda de quehaceres. Estaba habituada a que Nakatsu sea uno de los estudiantes menos pulcros, debido a que encontraba su ropa regada en el salón de las lavadoras.

* * *

Julia, una muchacha nativa de Norteamérica, de cabello enroscados rubios y estilizadas cejas, no parecía lucir una gran figura por las calles oscuras de Osaka, eran más de las diez de la noche, habían pocas personas transitando por ese lugar lleno de casas. Ella tenía los dedos de los pies hinchados y a su alrededor habían crecido sus primeros cayos, todo eso originaba un intenso dolor en sus inferiores, ya no le era posible caminar con estabilidad.

_"Aun puedo recordar cual era la dirección de Namba Io, han pasado muchos años y toda la cuidad es completamente diferente, pero las áreas verde aún se mantienen en el mismo lugar y con eso me es posible guiarme."_

La muchacha rubia observó a una persona que venía de rumbo contrario, habían pasado muchas personas a su alrededor, pero se había dudado preguntarles la dirección de dicha persona que buscaba, ahora era tiempo de desesperarse, pues ya la noche era más oscura cada hora que pasaba.

—¡Hey! Disculpe— Le fue posible pronunciarlo en japonés

Ella le hablaba a un chico bastante alto y moreno. Parecía ser un estudiante, quizás conozca él podía conocer el condominio de Namba Io, era su conocida, en la anterior visita a Japón, la cual no fue muy ajetreada como esta, ella se había alojado de dicho lugar.

Extrañamente el chico le tomó atención con bastante desinterés, era de sentido común que si observas a alguien que ha sufrido un accidente, al menos tratases de ofrecerle tu ayuda.

Julia, siguió hablándole, —Yo necesito encontrar la dirección de Namba Io, la dueña de un gran condominio cerca de estas calles—, Julia seguía conteniéndose su dolor agarrando sus rodillas y hablando de forma penosa. —Usted, ¿la conoce?—

—Creo que lo primero que debe hacer es ir a un hospital—

—_No puedo, ¡No traigo identificación!_—Alzó la voz de forma enérgica apoyada en sus rodillas, sus palabras estaban en inglés, luego ella pensó que él no la iba a comprender

—...—

—_Por favor, ayúdeme a encontrar a esa mujer, es la única persona que conozco en este país_—prosiguió hablando en inglés

El muchacho la sujeto del brazo y trato de ayudarla a apoyarse sobre un asiento que había en el parque en donde se encontraban.

—No puedo conjugar muy bien las palabras en japonés, realmente me siento mal de salud— Julia se sentía bastante devastada, abandonada, llena de heridas y casi inconsciente después de su accidente.

—_El nombre de esa persona que mencionó se me hace bastante familiar_— habló el muchacho de cabello negros de forma natural, mostrando su inglés, aunque no tan perfecto, pero comprensible

—¡¿En serio?!—

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—

—_Aún puedo recordar el camino a casa de Namba Io, viví en Japón por un tiempo..._— Ellos dos estaban conversando en inglés, y parecía que dicho estudiante tenía bastante habilidad para el idioma extranjero, a Julia le pareció que ya no se encontraba en Japón, parecía mas tranquilizada

—Sera que el mundo es pequeño. Mencionaste hace poco que esa mujer es dueña de un condominio. La casera del local en donde vivo se apellida Namba—

—Llévame, necesito comprobar si es ella...—

EL muchacho le tendió el hombro para ayudarla a caminar, pues en la otra mano tenía un bolsa de compras, al menos eso pensó Julia. Podía confiar en él, parecía un estudiante común y corriente, aunque podría jurar que si no fuese por la obscuridad de la noche, su rostro podía resultar un poco simpático.

_"Espero que Mizuki corra la misma suerte que yo"_

_..._

* * *

_Un rincón...__  
_

* * *

_Creo que no es necesario que coloque que la historia es totalmente idea mía, ¿no? Sin embargo, los personajes pertenecen a Nakajo Hisaya, a la cual le pediría que siga dibujando mangas tan tentadores como Hana-Kimi._

_Bienvenidos a todos los que leen esta historia. Ya son más de las doce de la noche, les pido sus comentarios y opiniones. Soy de una mente completamente abierta, así que no me voy a resentir si ustedes opinan lo que verdaderamente sale de sus corazones. Bueno, no pensaba publicarlo, ya que llevo cinco meses escribiéndolo pero creo que de esta manera me presionaré para terminarlo._

_Por favor, no copien esta historia, en cada uno a una gigante imaginación en la que debemos creer.  
¡Gracias a todos!_

_PD: He creado para ustedes un blog en donde uniré los datos de los personajes principales del manga original, para los que han visto solo los dramas, puedan familiarizarse con el manga. Les recomiendo mucho leer el manga._

_Disculpen a todos los que leyeron, he editado algunos pequeños detalles. No volveré a hacerlo._

mangahanakimi.*b*l*o*g*s*p*o*t*.*c*o*m  
**(Borran los ASTERISCOS * , lo pegan en el navegador y entrar ^^)**

**También lo pondré en mi perfil, para que entren.**


	2. Llamada y laguna turbia

—Háblame de ti, niña— Io-san se mostraba expectante con respecto a Julia, traía una taza de té. Ellas dos se encontraban en el pequeño mini-departamento de la mujer, dentro de su gran condominio, en cual le había servido para alquilar a muchos estudiantantes de Gakuen Osaka. Algunos, como Nakatsu o Kayashima, se sentía libres de acompañar a Namba Io, ya que ella anterior mente les había ofrecido su confianza. Además ella era la esposa del vicepresidente de Gakuen Osaka

Julia se cogió la barbilla un tanto insegura y sin palabras exactas para explicarle a dicha mujer.

—Estaba acompañando a mis padres de viaje a Japón…— Julia recibió la taza de té que le había ofrecido Io-san

—Me lo imaginaba, cuando ustedes se alojaron aquí, tus padres tenían asuntos de negocios... ¿Qué te ha pasado, Julia? Dime la verdad— La mujer estaba sentada sobre su mueble y no realizó fuertes gestos en su rostro, ella estaba tratando de ser comprensiva con su huésped

—No quería acompañar a mis padres—

— … —

— … —

— ¿No querías venir aquí? — Namba Io le preguntó

— He tenido demasiados problemas en casa, había decidido estudiar en el extranjero, lejos de USA, pero no quería venir con mis padres…—

— … —

— Mis padres no me quieren alejar de ellos. Como se imaginará ellos ahora desconocen mi paradero. Escape de casa —

Io-san conocía a esa muchacha tan solo por el poco tiempo que vivió en Japón, pero sabía que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era dificil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

— No te quedarás aqui, Julia. Jamás lo permitiré, si tus padres lo desconocen... — Respondió la mujer con un severo tono en voz

—¿Puede prestarme su teléfono?

La casera, Io-san, no relacionó su pedido. Solo la siguió observando analíticamente con una dura mirada de mujer madura.

— Puedes cogerlo, está al costado tuyo—

Julia se aproximó a la pequeña mesa y cogió el auricular.

— _¿Madre?_

Fracamente, Namba Io, no esperaba que llamase a su madre. Sin embargo, se apaciguo pensando que la muchacha había cambiado de desición

_— Sé que ustedes han cometido muchos errores y estar en casa es totalmente deprimente. Muchas veces no puedo soportar sus discusiones_

— … —

— _Yo me encuentro bien_

— … —

— _Si sigues hablando de eso comenzaré a llorar, madre_—

La conversación para Io-san parecía coherente, no obstante Io-san al principio dudó de su veracidad. Pero, era lógico que a la edad de Julia sus padres tengan problemas y posiblemente se quieran divorciar, ya que ella los conocía anteriormente. Más allá de eso, no supuso que dichas palabras claves no eran únicamente sobre la desaparición de Julia, sino el _hecho_ del cual ella había sido testigo.

— Julia, quiero conversar con tu madre

La rubia cogió el auricular abriendo la mandíbula dudosamente, habían muchas cosas que debía proteger con mentiras.

— Escúchame Mamá, me quedaré en la casa de Namba Io. Ella quiere hablar contigo—

Julia le entregó el teléfono con poca confianza.

* * *

El camino era accidentado en aquellas calles. El lugar estaba habitado por medianas fábricas de fachadas grisáceas y anchas ventanas en su último piso, a esas horas de la noche, ya se encontraban todas sus puertas cerradas y no parecía haber nadie alrededor, si es que le echaba un ojo. Al costado de la ancha pista de dos carriles, había una bajada, que era parte de una pequeña colina, que dirigia a una extensa laguna, las escaleras para bajar hacia ella estaban bastante lejos de donde estaba Nakatsu. La posición de Mizuki era incomoda como para dormir, estaba extendida sobre el final de dicha colina, llena de pasto, y ha de saber que la altura de dicho lugar en donde cayó era lo suficientemente alto como que alguien se dañase los huesos. Su cuerpo se encontraba de esa forma por horas, al parecer nadie la habida divisado como para auxiliarla.

Nakatsu, era el tipo de chico amistoso con las personas que recién conocida, tenía un comportamiento un tanto salvaje y desordenado, pero si se trata de ir de compras para Io-san, era lo más aburrido que podía pasar.

La bicicleta del muchacho importaba una canasta delante suyo, al cual le había colocado la bolsa de compras que habia realizado en el mercadillo, había tenido que recorren aproximadamente un kilómetro, y Nakatsu había decidido tomar un atajo hacia la residencia por unas calles lúgubres y vacías. No parecía haber nadie en las dos vias automovilísticas, a si que Nakatsu desaceleró un poco, le fascinó observar la laguna que parecía turbia a esas horas de la noche.

Los ojos de Nakatsu bordearon otra vez el principio del extenso campo que poseía esa profunda laguna en su centro, divisó que bajando esa colina había un zapato femenino, le pareció extraño e inconscientemente asomo su cabeza hacia lo más bajo de la colina, ya que la autopista estaba en la cima, y reconoció un cuerpo extendido de una manera extraña. La figura que se encontraba tirada tenía unos pantalones jeans azulados y un sweater manga larga blanco.

— Oh, mierda, no parece estar durmiendo…

Nakatsu pensó cortamente en el modo en como bajar, solo inclinó los pies de forma en que no cayese abruptamente hacia abajo de la colina, para desliz suyo, uno de los pasadores de su zapatilla se desató, y en unos pasos más dados él se enredó y cayó manteniendo la cabeza al frente suyo. Cayó, y vaya que sintió mucho dolor en la espalda y sobre todo en la cabeza, se mantuvo un instante sobando y consolando sus dolores. El muchacho no había olvidado por quien había bajado desde arriba, si esa persona no valía la pena salvar, lo iba a lamentar mucho...

—Hey, ¿Estas vivo?

La mano del muchacho movió el brazo del _sujeto_ inconsciente, o lo que le parecía a Nakatsu que se asemejaba a un muchacho, similar a él. Podría ser la culpable de esa confusión la oscuridad de la noche o la poca precisión de la vista de Nakatsu.

— Al menos solo parece que estas inconsciente

— … —

Apropiadamente, parecía que Nakatsu había traído consigo una botella de agua que compró hace unos momentos. Lo que se ocurrió hacer es echarle un poco de agua a dicha persona y observar si tenía fuerzas para levantarse, sino tendría que llamar a una ambulancia o contactarse con su familia, todo eso le pareció demasiado problemático, además él consideraba que la persona no habría de haber sufrido grandes heridas. Nakatsu le dio golpes suaves en las mejillas para que responda.

—Vamos, dime que no te encuentras tan mal

Mizuki, su verdadero nombre, pestañeo torpemente ante tales molestias. Ella solo sentía que podía movilizar su cabeza, lo demás era demasiado pesado para ella.

—Puedes despertar. ¿Qué te pasó?

Mizuki Ashiya ya había abierto los ojos para mirar a su salvador. Se llevó una aterradora sorpresa cuando lo observo mover la boca sin entender una enésima de palabras que le había pronunciado. Se preguntó ella porque ya no podía comprender el japonés, casualmente hablaba con su padre en ese idioma, además de que ella era mitad japonesa.

—Hey, ¿Estas bien de la cabeza? —

—_Creo que no t-te ent-tiendo_— Mizuki volteó la cabeza para tomar aire

—¿Eh, Estas hablando inglés? —

Mizuki no lo volvió a mirar, solo tomo, sin pensar, la mano de Nakatsu. Él no le encontró mucha coherencia a ese acto, acaso ella era muy confiada de los extraños

_"Este muchacho debe tener serios problemas..."_

— No me importa si me entiendas, tengo que llegar temprano a casa ya que mañana tengo entrenamiento. A sí que hagamos esto a tiempo-Nakatsu le hizo una señal para que ella sea capaz de levantarse.

Mizuki le negó, un tanto avergonzada, el cerebro de Nakatsu era lento para comprender de que ella había tenido un dolorosa caída desde allí arriba, a diferencia de Nakatsu, ella había sido tirada desde un automóvil con su amiga, además de que Julia había caído encima de ella.

Nakatsu agradeció mucho al tipo que llevaba en la espalda por ser muy delgado y casi no comer nada. A él le pareció como llevar a una mascota en su espalda.

— ¿Acaso eres extranjera? Como no puedes ni saber pronunciar una palabra a un nuevo país que vienes, dónde vives?-

Nakatsu se aseguró en la bicicleta y le expresó a Mizuki que lo abrazara por atrás. Por un momento pensó que esto se asimilaba a un _manga shonen-ai__**(1)**_, sin embargo luego elimino por completo esa idea. Eso a él, jamás le ocurriría.

Mizuki le obedeció, los dos llegaron a alcanzar en la bicicleta, se sentía un poco segura por eso.

— Oh, esto es tan idiota… No te ofendas, es solo que, ya que eres un hombre, deberías tener más fuerza. Cuando lleguemos al condominio le pediré a Io-san que llame a una ambulancia, no puedes seguir en ese estado, parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar…—

— … —

Los ojos de Mizuki la vencieron y cerraron sus pestañas. La bicicleta se balanceó, los brazos de Mizuki habían soltado el torso de Nakatsu. Los dos cayeron por la pedregosa pista. A Ashiya le había deslizado el borde de su pantalón, se podía observar su níveo tobillo, Nakatsu se quedó en silencio por un breve momento observándola. Había sido la culpa del chico de cabello alborotado por haber sido tan distraído con esa persona…

La palma de la mano de Nakatsu se golpeó la frente, tapando la mirada y solo pensó tensamente para él:

_"Tengo una mala vista..."_

_..._

* * *

**(1)**Manga shonen-ai: Es un término que da referencia a los mangas en donde la pareja principal es dos hombre adolescentes o jóvenes.

* * *

_Un rincón..._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Ya va a empezar mi siguiente semestre académico, ¡y no quiero irrr!  
No quiero desanimarlos con mi mala gana xD._

_Sigan rockeando! Voy a dar lo mejor por terminar esta serie. Y espero sus comentarios ñ_ñ_

_Helmi Satu._


	3. El hilo de Julia

_Situación actual: Julia se ha encontrado con Namba Io, la dueña del condominio en alquiler, donde muchos estudiantes del Gakuen Osaka viven allí, gracias a Sano Izumi. Nakatsu ha salvado a Mizuki Ashiya, la pelicastaña, después de que tuviese un accidente, había caído desde una colina. Ashiya no recuerda reconocerse como mujer._

* * *

Luego de que Nakatsu Shuichi transportara a Mizuki al condominio, solo se quedaron en el salón Io-san, Julia y Mizuki, que aún no era conocida por la mujer.

—No tienes que ocultarme nada. Tampoco me debes una explicación por todo esto— Io-san trajo un pañuelo con el cual limpiaba las manchas del rostro de Mizuki, la cual estaba arrecostada sobre el sofá

—...—

—...—

—¿Puedes entenderme?— Julia preguntó insegura a la amiga de su madre

—No. Sabes que no te puedo mantener en este lugar por mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con tu madre cara a cara

—...— Julia cerró los dedos de su mano y se los acercó su sellada boca...—Por favor, solo deme unos días... Yo me iré—

—... ¿Qué hay de Mizuki?—La mujer le fulminó la mirada, ya había dejado la cara de muchacha limpia.

—Eh...—Julia comenzó a mantener el equilibrio en su cuerpo y luego de unos segundos comenzó a explicarle a la mujer todo lo que había planeado en su mente. Ella tenía un desequilibrado plan, sin embargo, no se iba a echar atrás.

—...—

—Io-san, Mizuki es mi amigo desde que teníamos 10 años. Su madre es de Japón, así parte de su familia se encuentra acá, él había decidido estudiar en Osaka desde el principio. Su familia es establemente adinerada

—Esos son asuntos de ese niño— respondió refiriéndose a Mizuki— De todas formas no lo mantendré mucho tiempo si es que tampoco vienen sus padres

—Gracias por todo Io-san—Julia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Creo que debemos llevarla al hospital...—

—¡Eh!- La rubia se sobresalto. -No, usted ya se ha preocupado demasiado, yo la llevaré. Llamaré sus padres y juntos la llevaremos-Julia sabía que si iba acompañada al hospital le pedirían datos personales de Mizuki, así que tendría que dar su pasaporte.

-Bueno, toma el teléfono- sugirió la casera

Julia asistió y se alegró de ver que Io-san se dirigía ya a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mizuki ya no estaba en el condominio, solo Julia que parecía que tenía unas profundas ojeras y se encontraba en un cuarto de huéspedes, muy cerca de Io-san. Además de que la rubia odiaba sentirse poco atractiva con la misma ropa de ayer, se lo tragó todo por el bien de su amiga. A pesar de que al principio, pensó en abandonarla y escapar de los ajustes de cuenta que rastreaban a la familia Ashiya, la familia de Mizuki.

Alguien llamó al móvil de la rubia, y ella contestó agilmente.

-_Hija mía, ¿estas bien?_-La que llamaba era su madre

-Madre...Yo estoy... muy cansada, pero no he sufrido tantos daños cuando escapamos de esos delincuentes-

-_Dime como ha salido todo con tu amiga, Mizuki_-

-Madre... antes de eso contéstame como está mi padre...-Julia se quebró en dos al darse cuenta que su madre evitaba hablar de su padre, que al momento de que arrojaran a los dos chicas al acantilado. Él las protegió, y su hija vio como lo amenazaban.

_¿¡Porque!? La única persona con la que tenían asuntos que arreglar era con el padre de Mizuki_

—Julia, no insistas. Nosotros y la familia de Ashiya nos estamos encargando de todo esto...-

_Ni siquiera me hubiera importado si secuestraban a Mizuki. Si mi padre y yo hubiéramos salido intactos de eso... Me daría lo mismo si es que solo se hubieran llevado a Mizuki Ashiya_

_—Sé que estas pensando que tu amiga y su familia tienen la culpa de todo esto... y sabes, hija, no te lo voy a negar...— _La madre de Julia afligida y frustrada comenzó a gemir mientras sollozaba.

—...— Julia solo movía las cejas y mordía su lengua para aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

_—Dime todo lo que paso con Ashiya, se lo tengo que informar a su madre..._—

—Mizuki no esta bien, ayer la llevé al hospital, sé que uno de los administradores del hospital se contactó con su familia, ya que son colegas, y rápidamente se falsificaron los papeles para no salga su real diagnóstico—

—_Dime la verdad... qué tiene_—La mujer se refería a Mizuki

—Madre... Caímos desde un acantilado de aproximamente tres metros. Mizuki se llevó lo peor al golpearse con una roca allí. Soy una persona lamentable, yo lo vi, y huí porque lo último que quería ver era su rostro, la destetaba tanto... porque es la culpable de que ahora mi padre este secuestrado por unos miserables delicuentes. Ellos solo se debían llevar a ella, pero no fue así... además... también tenía un sentimiento de lástima cuanto se fui escapando lentamente de aquel lugar... No quería dejarla atrás...Ella era mi amiga después de todo...—

_—... Dime todo, Julia, la verdad no es solo para mí, sino también para los padres de tu amiga..._—

—...Ashiya tiene... ella debido a su golpe a sufrido una pérdida de memoria... Solo ayer despertó por cinco minutos y no quiso reconocerme. No sé que tan agudo sea se problema

_—... Julia...Desde ahora debes cuidar de Mizuki...Ni tú, ni yo tenemos derecho a juzgarla por todo lo que ha ocurrido, su familia realizó una mala jugada, pero ella nunca estuvo relacionada con esto... Si ella es la amiga de mi hija, yo querré como una hija también..._-

—Lo que dices es muy dramático, madre. También lo siento... Si a mi me pasaría esto, Mizuki sería muy bondadosa conmigo. Todo sería muy diferente... Después de todo... Yo siempre la he considero mucho. Mi padre sabía cuando nos pidió que huyéramos de la camioneta, sabe que yo no habría saltado sin mi amiga...

—_...Julia, yo prometo que te volveré me volveré a contactr... Porfavor cuida de ti, también. No te voy a dejar sola...—_

—Adiós, madre. Voy a pedir por lo mejor para papá...— Julia cogió su teléfono con las dos manos. Sus labios se movieron solo para morderse. Se sintió reconfortada luego de decirle a su madre lo que realmente sentía por Mizuki. No volvería a odiarla, no quería hacerlo...

...

...

...

* * *

_Notas..._

* * *

_¿Me demoré demasiado?_

_Estoy en clases, hasta diciembre. Por favor, revisen el blog que adjunte en mi perfil, para que recuerden algunos detalles de Hana-Kimi. Emm, por cierto, les mencioné que en este fanfiction GAKUEN OSAKA es para estudiantes mixtos?_

_Espero que la historia no sea muy larga, tampoco la quiero corta. Solo disfrutenla._

_Una estrellita, para todos ustedes. Ahora estoy viendo 'Orgullo y prejuicio', la mini-serie, se las recomiendo mucho._

_Desde hace tiempo tengo unos bocetos de mi historia, espero mejorarlas y compartirlas._

_Helmi ´ ▽ ` _


End file.
